


In Pursuit Of The Inedible

by Cerberusia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Sherlock gets off on acting disinterested; Mycroft gets off on desperately trying to get him to crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



Mycroft has been out riding this evening. It's to fit in with his Eton friends - now Oxford friends - who go hunting on what used to be exeat weekends. It's not enough to not fall off, apparently: he has to be _good_ at it. Sherlock doesn't have any particular sympathy for the fox, but the image of a bunch of public schoolboys on horseback running one to ground so the hounds can tear it apart is quite distasteful. And they think they're so terribly _civilised_.

If he says as much to Mycroft, Mycroft will only remind him that the last time _he_ was on a horse he was six and his mount was in fact a Shetland pony, and that this will not help him get on in life, even at Harrow. Sherlock's protestations that he doesn't even _like_ Harrow and isn't that interested in 'getting on' are immaterial.

So instead he stays silent, and lets Mycroft pull back the duvet and slide into bed with him without taking his eyes off the book on pharmacology he's reading by moonlight so their parents don't tell him to go to sleep. Mycroft's feet tangle with Sherlock's around the hot water bottle: they both get terribly cold feet.

Mycroft shuffles closer until his breath is warm on Sherlock's face, forcing him to hold his book in one hand and at arm's length. He brings his hand up to trace Sherlock's ear in the near-darkness and cup his jaw before he leans in to kiss him. For a man about to finish his university degree and enter the civil service, he's ludicrously sentimental.

Sherlock opens his mouth languidly to his brother's tongue, letting his book fall closed. He doesn't try to hold Mycroft in return or grope at him vulgarly: he just lets Mycroft do what he likes. As always, this paradoxically makes Mycroft more excited.

Mycroft kisses him slowly and deeply. Sherlock can feel his breathing speed up, then slow as he brings it back under control. He runs the tip of his tongue over Sherlock's lower lip over and over, interrupted by the occasional quick flick that makes Sherlock shudder minutely. He knows that Mycroft feels it.

Mycroft turns his attention to Sherlock's neck, laying gentle kisses to the taut skin. Sherlock tilts his head back to give Mycroft better access and studies the spiderweb of cracks in the ceiling. There's a particularly dense patch off to one side that resembles a cigar, of the type their father used to smoke before Mycroft was born. He takes deep, even breaths as Mycroft starts to worry at his throat, pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking at it. Mycroft's hand is tight on his shoulder. Now he can feel Mycroft's erection against his leg, big and hot and hard.

Finally, Mycroft pulls away to stimulate Sherlock's nipples, allowing Sherlock to reach out and retrieve his book on pharmacology. He opens it to where he's dog-eared the page and takes a deep breath before he starts reading.

Mycroft sucks and gnaws at one nipple and pinches the other between his fingernails, just the way Sherlock likes. They'll be sensitive for hours, and the rub of his pyjama top against them will remind him. He continues to read about the decomposition of lithium in corpses to the accompaniment of soft sucking noises. The subject matter has no effect on his erection, which continues to pulse irregularly whenever Mycroft tugs at a nipple: a shame, because Mycroft's obvious pleasure in tenderly sucking his soft penis hard is always entertaining.

Finally, Mycroft pushes back the covers a little so he can lie between Sherlock's thighs, pushing them up to he has to bend his knees; he'd rest his book on them, but Mycroft's head is in the way.

Mycroft gives the same treatment to his inner thighs, starting at the sensitive back of the knee and kissing and sucking and biting his way up. He does both thighs, lingering where the flesh is softest. Sherlock bites his lip as his erection pulses, drooling out some pre-ejaculate to leave the head shiny and red. It jerks as Mycroft continues to lavish attention on the crease between his thigh and his perineum, his hot breath washing across Sherlock's testicles. Sherlock's eyes are blurring and he can't focus on the text.

The minutes stretch out and Sherlock's erection aches and twitches, Mycroft's mouth so close to where he wants it. He clutches his book and bites his lip so no sound comes out. He can hear his breath coming harsher through his nose.

When Mycroft's head dips so he can tongue lightly at Sherlock's arsehole, Sherlock whimpers.

Mycroft smoothly takes his erection into his mouth. Sherlock has to drop his book so he doesn't rip the page, then jam his fist into his mouth so he doesn't wake the house. Mycroft is as proficient in performing oral sex on men as any public school stereotype, and enjoys it twice as much: Sherlock looks down to see that his eyes are closed in apparent bliss. He sucks hard at the head of Sherlock's erection, making Sherlock convulse and his eyes roll back. Tension gathers in his belly and draws tighter and tighter.

He comes with a drawn-out rattling, muffled moan, curving in on himself as the pleasure of orgasm seizes his body, endorphins flooding his system. Mycroft holds his hips, fingertips lightly stroking his back as he shudders through the aftershocks.

He slumps back into his pillows and watches Mycroft crawl back up from under the covers and quickly fist himself to orgasm. He looks as ridiculous as every other man in the throes of climax, and terribly vulnerable. Sherlock doesn't look away from his face.

He wipes the semen off Sherlock's stomach before he creeps back to his own bedroom, pyjamas perfectly neat. Sherlock allows him a lingering kiss before he returns to the effects of arsenic in preserving corpses.


End file.
